No Tomorrow
by AmyRae
Summary: Kurt Hummel's best friend is cold. Blaine Anderson's best friends are clueless. Kurt's family knows nothing. Blaine's family doesn't know what to think. [DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1

High school is cruel.

Any teenager will tell you that. They'll tell of the bullying and peer pressure, they'll tell of mean and unfair teachers. They'll insult each other openly and secretly.

High school is cruel.

McKinley High is no different.

Especially for the teenage boy walking down the main hallway, towards his locker to grab the spare set of clothes he planted there yesterday. The jocks laugh at him, pointing at his garbage stained outfit and yelling derogatory phrases as he passes. Kurt Hummel is all too used to this.

He'll be late for English, which means that by the time he leaves the boys restrooms, everyone will be in class. That's when he's on guard the most. It's not that he isn't always on guard, it's just that an encounter with a homophobic, football-playing Neanderthal in an empty hallway isn't really the way Kurt wants to spend his Friday morning. No, today Kurt would like to make it home with less than four new bruises. It wasn't going to happen, but hey, sometimes it pays to be hopeful.

Kurt spun the combination that opened his locker just to find that the pants he had stored in there didn't match the shirt he had paired them with as well as he thought they would. Still, he'd rather be unfashionable for a day then walk around school for seven hours smelling like dumpster. He quickly shoved the clean clothes into his bag, which thankfully wasn't tossed in the trash with him, as he headed to the restroom to rid himself of these wretched, smelling clothes.

The jocks continued their wordy assault on him as he passed them again. He heard every word that fell from their foul mouths, and while he didn't let them see him falter, every syllable cut him deep. It wasn't until he was in the safety of the second to last stall in the boys restroom that he actually let some of the tears that he had been holding fall. Was he really doomed to live like this? Being shoved into walls, thrown in dumpsters, slushied, called derogatory names daily until he graduated high school to just be shoved into the real world outside McKinley High School?

He quickly began to change, knowing that he didn't have any time to waste. The halls would be empty by the time he was done and he wanted to make it to English. They were reading the literary classic, _The Great Gatsby_, and the story intrigued Kurt. There was nothing he loved more then to escape into a romance, especially this one. He loved reading about Gatsby and his lifelong quest to woo back the woman he loves. Yes, Kurt was a sucker for romance.

He finally managed to get all the buttons of his shirt undone, considering some of them were coated in a grimy substance that made them slick and difficult to grab. Pulling the dirty shirt off his skinny frame, he started to fold it while being careful not to let one of the sleeves fall into the toilet. When he went to stow it in his bag, he noticed a reddish-brown blotch and a tear in the clothing. Kurt couldn't imagine how in the world he was going to get that out of a white shirt.

Kurt grabbed some paper from the tissue dispenser and tried to blot some of the stain from it, but hardly managed getting anything out. Whatever the tissue had grabbed was just smaller, orange-toned blots against the white of the tissue.

"Well…shit." Kurt mumbled before shoving the torn and stained article in his bag. He grabbed the cleaner shirt and went to put it on when he felt a small, stinging pain in his back. Carefully, he placed a hand near the source of the pain and drew back to see it lightly coated with a substance similar in color to the stain on his shirt. Kurt just closed his eyes and sighed.

So much for just leaving with bruises.

He must have landed on something sharp in the trash and not have noticed until he stretched to put on the shirt just now. The worst part was that if he didn't clean it out, it would get infected. That would mean going to the nurse and explaining how he had got the injury to begin with, meaning the jocks would find out that he had said something and would more than likely harass him for months, like they weren't going to already.

It wasn't worth it.

He grabbed more tissue and tried wiping away a majority of the blood off his back, which proved difficult since he couldn't see it. He wiped his face with the other hand, still holding on to his shirt, trying to remove the tears before they left tracks on his face. When he finally decided that he had gotten most of the blood off and it wasn't going to flow from the wound in his back anymore, he threw on the cleaner shirt and quickly changed pants, ignoring the stinging in his back and folding them into his bag.

He finally let himself out of the stall and headed towards the sinks, prepared to wash the grime and any trace of blood off his hands, when he heard the heavy steps walking towards the restroom. He panicked. There was only one way out of the restroom, and those heavy steps were walking towards or past it. There wasn't anywhere to hide, except for back in the stall. If this person was a jock, Kurt was screwed.

"Kurt?"

He looked towards the entrance in relief. It was just Finn, his new somewhat-stepbrother/roommate. Kurt released a breath he didn't know he was holding and turned back to the sink, starting to wash his hands. Hopefully, Finn wouldn't ask why Kurt was wearing different clothes then the ones he had left home in. Finn never paid attention to Kurt's dressing choices though, so luck was very much on his side.

"Weren't you wearing a white shirt earlier?" Finn said, walking up behind Kurt, who mentally swore. Even Finn, who was an occasional idiot, could tell the difference between white and black.

"Is there a reason you came to the boys room besides to interrogate me on what I wore when we left the house?" Kurt replied, shaking his hands off in the sink and adjusting his messenger bag on his shoulder. Finn just stood there, arms crossed and giving Kurt the 'Please tell me cause I don't want something to be wrong and then your dad get mad at me' look.

"Finn, I'm fine. Now, please get out of my way, I'm late for English." Kurt managed to get around Finn, who sighed and shook his head. Just as he was exiting the room, Kurt added, "And for your information, this is what I was wearing this morning. You're just really unobservant and couldn't tell."

Just another lie to add to list.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt hissed as the alcohol burned his wound. It had opened again during his third period class, which was lucky for him, since he had fourth period free. He had left home then and went straight to his downstairs bedroom. He lifted his shirt and looked into the mirror of his table, seeing the slightly inflamed cut on his back. This lead to him going to the upstairs cabinet and grabbing bottles of rubbing alcohol, peroxide, a few cotton balls, and band-aids.

Right now, he didn't even want to think about rubbing the cotton against the cut again, but he knew it had to be done, he had to get the bacteria out. He didn't want to have to go to the hospital because of a dumpster wound. Eventually, he summoned up the strength to run the cold, wet cotton ball across wounds as he bit his lip at the burning feeling. He hated alcohol. The drinking and medicinal kind.

Kurt sighed and grabbed the brown bottle and a cotton ball, placing the cotton over the top of the peroxide and pouring some onto it. He went back to facing away from the mirror and peering over his shoulder at the cut, dabbing it with the solution and feeling it bubble. It was actually somewhat pleasant. When the bubbling had slowed, he picked up a band-aid, peeled off the protective paper, and placed it over the cut. Hopefully, it wouldn't get infected.

He grabbed the few bloody cotton balls and tossed them in the trash can. The last thing he needed was for his dad, Finn or Carole to see anything remotely blood-laced in his room. God save him if Carole found any blood. He'd be subject to a whole body search and that would end badly.

Kurt grabbed his messenger bag, having put his clothes back into it before he left school, and pulled out the white shirt. He looked it over, noticing that most of the stains weren't even that bad, except for the blood and the tear. He had never actually had to get blood out of a white shirt before. Nosebleeds were minimum, considering bullies liked to hit where marks couldn't be seen, like the lower body. Plus, he always had tissues in his bag for this and was careful to never let it get on his clothes.

Looking back now, it was completely stupid to have even worn _his mother's _shirt to school. There had always been that possibility that it was going to get completely ripped to shreds or destroyed in some other way. Yet, he had worn it anyway.

"You're so fucking stupid Kurt," he mumbled to himself, grabbing the clothes and taking them upstairs to the laundry, starting a new batch of clothes. Neither Finn nor his Dad would (or in his Dad's case, could) do it. He sprayed his mother's shirt with stain remover and threw it with the other whites. Maybe it would come out, and if it didn't, it would give him a chance to research how to remove bloodstains.

Kurt pressed the start button and headed back through the house, wondering what on earth he could do. He didn't feel like driving back to school for Glee club, which started in a little less than an hour from now. Then again, he didn't want to stay here alone with nothing to do until someone came home.

He stopped when he walked past the kitchen. Bake! He could bake something sweet, which everyone in the house had practically been begging him to do for a few days. Sure, he probably wouldn't get to eat any of it, but what the hell, right?

* * *

><p>"Kurt, where were you man? Everyone in Glee club was looking for you when you didn't…" Finn instantly quieted himself when he saw Kurt, all balled up on the loveseat, sleeping. Kurt rarely took naps, even when he complained about being tired. The only time Kurt ever took naps, that he could remember, was when he was really, upset. Kurt had almost never missed a Glee meeting, only when his dad was in the hospital, so Kurt napping while missing Glee club equaled something terrible in Finn's mind.<p>

Finn placed his backpack on the couch and walked into the kitchen, while instantly being smacked in the face with the scent of fresh, baked goods. As much as he loved Kurt's baking, this actually made him probe his thoughts a little deeper. Kurt never baked without Burt or himself harassing him into it. Kurt baking on his own was a sign of an upset Kurt.

Having actually lived with the Hummels for only about three months, he had noticed Kurt's ways quickly. They shared a room together, which actually only helped him learn the ways of the Kurt, as Finn termed it. He had actually learned that Kurt did have a small crush on him, but that was dissolved when they actually had to live together and Kurt learned how messy a person Finn is. He also learned how _normal_ Kurt was… for a gay kid. Once he had gotten past the fact that Kurt liked to have things color-coordinated and organized, that Kurt sometimes commented on how cute a guy was at the mall or movie (although it was always kind of quiet when he did that), it didn't even seem to bother him all that much that Kurt was gay. In fact, he actually felt terrible when he thought back to all the ways he had insulted Kurt when their parents had first started dating.

Finn grabbed a few more of the cookies and plopped down on the couch near his backpack. He grabbed the television remote and turned on the TV, quickly hitting the 'down' button on the volume, as to not wake-up Kurt. He switched it to ESPN and tried catching up on his teams.

When Kurt shifted position on the couch, turning so that his back faced Finn, it distracted the other boy. Then again, when you're already slightly concerned over your somewhat-stepbrother and the house is empty except for you, him and the television, anything is going to catch your attention. Finn saw that Kurt's shirt had ridden up a little, and there was a new band-aid on his back, with a small red blotch on it.

Normally, he wouldn't think anything of it, but with the way Kurt was acting lately, including this morning in the boys restroom, it seemed to set off another alarm. He was tempted to wake Kurt up right that very minute and ask him about the cut on his back, and why it was bleeding almost through the band-aid.

Yet, he didn't. Maybe it was something totally unrelated to Kurt's behavior, and maybe it just wasn't any of Finn's business.

He'd ask him when Kurt woke up.

Kurt slept for almost six hours. Everyone was home, and had eaten, thankfully, by the time he had woken up. They were all watching a movie on AMC , TMC, or whatever channel it was that showed movies around eight. He was a little peeved that they hadn't woke him up, but they were probably just being polite.

Even though he had already slept six hours, he was still exhausted. He couldn't even comprehend the idea of eating something, he was so tired. He didn't even say anything to anyone as he got up from the loveseat, rubbed his eyes, and headed downstairs to change into pajamas. He looked at his mirrored table, seeing all the bottles on it. The thought of having to do his before bed routine right now seemed like torture. He couldn't even remember what order he was supposed to do it.

"_Screw it,"_ he thought. One night without it wouldn't kill him.

He turned on his bedside lamp, walked over to the light switch and flipped it to off, then quickly (or as quickly as a sleepy seventeen-year-old can) crawled into his bed. He turned out the light and went straight to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"I say we dump ice down his shirt. That would wake anyone up."

"Cat, I don't think he'd like that."

"Alice, he _promised_ he would take us today, and yet, he sleeps!"

The two teen girls looked at their sleeping brother, who had promised to drive them to the mall. While one had a point, the sister named Alice wasn't, at all, pleased with what was beginning to look like their only answer.

"Fine… but only three cubes. Anymore than that, and I'll steal your hair straightener for a week," Alice said as the younger girl, Cat, smiled and walked out the room to fetch the frozen cubes. Alice looked back to her brother and shrugged, "I know you said that we should never agree with Cat, but this does seem to the only answer," She said. "Especially since it is almost twelve and you're going to take forever to get ready anyway."

Alice waited in her brother's room until Cat came back with a glass filled with water and three ice cubes. Cat grinned evilly at her brother's sleeping form as she crept up to his bed. She placed the glass on the bedside table and removed one of the cubes from the water. Using her other hand, she gently lifted the neck of her brother's shirt and threw the ice cube into the opening, doing the same with the other two.

"What if this doesn't wake him up?" Alice said.

"Then we dump this water on his head. We're already an hour late." Cat sighed, and waited with her sister to see what reaction the ice would cause.

Two minutes later, their brother began to stir, and then he actually woke up. The groggy, seventeen-year-old boy sat up in bed and pulled on his shirt, causing three significantly smaller ice cubes to fall out. He couldn't help but stare at them.

"What the hell…" He mumbled as the two girls busted out laughing at his confused face.

"We needed you to wake up! You were supposed to drive us to the mall almost an hour ago, but you were still sleeping! So, Alice had the brilliant idea of putting ice cubes down your shirt to wake you up." Cat said after she had managed to control herself.

"Hey! That is so not true! Blaine, if you're going to blame anyone, blame her!" Alice said as she pointed to her sister, who just stood there, neither defending nor incriminating herself. "The ice cubes were her idea! I knew you wouldn't be happy with us."

"Sadly enough… I actually believe Alice's side of this story. Now, get out of my room. I'll be out in a minute." Blaine said. He _had_ promised after all, but he needed a shower to wake up first. They didn't really expect him to just wake up and grab his keys, did they?

"You better hurry up Blaine, which means no forty-five minute showers and spending twenty minutes trying to figure out what to wear. I wanted to spend my whole day at the mall, not part of it," Cat said. "You're actually lucky that I didn't just dump this glass of water over your damn head, Blaine. You're always making us late for things…" Blaine, not wanting to hear anymore of Cat's rant, got up and began pushing her out of his room, leaving Alice to watch before following her sister out.

"Good Morning Blaine."

"Good Morning Alice. Riddle me this, when are you going to get your own damn license?" Blaine asked.

"I dunno, maybe never." Alice smirked and walked away, leaving Blaine to his room.

* * *

><p>"Jesus, Blaine… Remind me to never sit in the front seat ever again," Cat said as she stumbled her way out of the front seat of Blaine's red Jeep. Alice climbed out of the back and laughed at her sister's nausea. Blaine just shrugged and hopped out the driver's seat.<p>

"You see, that's why Alice always sits in the front. She's used to my driving," Blaine said, shutting the driver side door while Cat and Alice walked around the car towards him.

"I call bullshit on that. I think the only reason she can stand your driving is because she has your genes, except for the one specific chromosome that gave her a vagi…" Cat was silenced by her older sister's hand covering her mouth. Alice decided that no one in the mall parking lot needed a ninth grade Biology lesson from her sister. Blaine just shook his head and laughed to himself.

"Cat, I love you dearly, but embarrass me today and I swear to God, I'll make the remainder of your high school life a living hell." Alice said darkly and the younger went slightly wide-eyed and nodded. Blaine admired his twin's straightforwardness. He would never have gotten Cat to behave that quickly.

"I'm just being me though; you can't punish me for being me!" Cat said once her mouth was finally free from her sister's hand. Alice's face said otherwise.

"I don't even want to know." Blaine continued walking through the parking lot toward the mall while his sisters had one of those silent mental fights that all girls seemed to be able to do. He knew they were just being silly, since Cat still acted as if she was eight even though she was fifteen and Alice was always trying to boss her. They'd be over it in about five minutes, once they noticed that no-one cared about what they were arguing about.

"Blaine! Don't leave me back here with her! Save me!" Alice called, but Blaine just kept walking. Sure, he probably should have turned around, but hearing his twin call for help was something that didn't happen every day.

Blaine made it to the glass entrance of the mall and stared at the strange site that was his sisters, who were now having a somewhat physical argument in the mall parking lot. He wondered what everyone else that could see the two girls fighting was thinking.

"Hey! I didn't drive almost an hour just so you guys could fight in the parking lot over Cat's stupidity. Get over here, or I'm leaving your asses here and going home!" Blaine called and the two girls looked at him, then back to each other, before finally stopping their small scuffle.

"You didn't have to be so mean…" Alice said as she passed Blaine, who held the door open for them.

"You didn't have to start an argument in the parking lot." Blaine answered her with a laugh. Alice smiled and hugged her brother close. They were twins, and had Alice been given a Y chromosome, they'd have been identical. Yet it wasn't so, and Alice was very much female. She had shoulder-length, black, curly hair and hazel eyes. Her skin was the same tone as Blaine's and they even shared what looked to be the same height (Blaine was taller, but only by about an inch).

Cat looked at her siblings and smiled. While it was obvious that Alice and Blaine are related, people were often surprised to know that she was the youngest Anderson child. While the three did share their mother's dark curly hair, which Cat constantly straightened, she had her father's pale skin and blue eyes. She was also taller than the twins by a good four or five inches. The height difference often ended up with Cat referring to the twins as hobbits, and to Blaine specifically as Frodo.

She watched as Alice wrapped her hand around Blaine's. It was normal for them, they were as close as people could be, maybe even closer. Yet, Cat knew that it wasn't just their natural twin closeness anymore, it was Alice's fear of losing Blaine, her big brother. Blaine had almost slipped away from them once, and both girls would be damned if it ever happened again.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God." Rachel said loudly. Kurt looked up from his lunch and glanced first at Rachel, then to Mercedes.<p>

"What is it? You don't just say 'Oh my God' and then not say why you said it." Mercedes said, and Rachel nodded to the overhead walkway of the mall.

"It's…it's the Anderson sisters. I've heard so much about them, but people say they are really secretive too, so what I know probably isn't half of it." Rachel awed over the two girls, while Kurt looked back to Mercedes, giving her the 'Rachel's lost her mind again' look.

"Tell me, why does this concern us? I'm confused by your insanity." Kurt eyed the two dark haired girls, "They don't even look alike. How can they be related, much less sisters?"

"Their names are Alice and Catherine. The taller one is Catherine, but she's a freshman, while Alice is a junior. Alone, they are good, but together, they are _phenomenal_." Rachel explained and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Please Rachel, we're just as good, and it actually scares me that you know that much about two random people you see at the mall."

"It's not fair that Vocal Adrenaline gets these magnificent singers while all we have is…" Rachel silenced herself when she caught site of Mercedes and Kurt's faces.

"Let's change this topic. How about we talk about the disappearance of our little Kurt yesterday?" Mercedes looked at Kurt, who went back to staring at his food. He didn't really want to talk about missing the glee club meeting yesterday.

"I wasn't feeling good, so I went home in my off period and ended up falling asleep." Kurt said, taking a bite of salad.

"According to Finn, you slept for almost six hours and then went to bed for the night. That seems like a lot more than just being tired." Rachel said. Mercedes couldn't keep the concerned look off her face.

"I'm fine guys. Nothing is wrong, so you can get that look off your face, Mercedes." Kurt smiled, but she wasn't convinced. Mercedes, who had once had a crush on Kurt, couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was wrong with him, but he just wasn't spilling.

Even Kurt's smile seemed faked.


	4. Chapter 4

"You got kicked out for fighting," Cat avoided her mother's eyes. She really wished her brother was here, or that Alice wasn't held up in her room. It wasn't fun having to look down at her mother, who was, in lack of better words, really pissed off.

"It wasn't my fault. I didn't start it," She tried defending herself, but it wasn't even worth it. She couldn't go back to Carmel now. She'd been expelled for punching another girl in the face, in front of the rest of Vocal Adrenaline. While she hadn't started the argument, she was the first one to throw a punch, and the large amount of witnesses had led to her expulsion.

"I don't care if you started it, you shouldn't have finished it! Don't you ever think before you act? Your brother already goes to school two hours away, in another town, and can't even come home every day. Do you really think we have the time to be sending all three of you to different schools? I can't have you go to one school, Alice to another, and then worry about having Blaine so far away." Emilie stared her youngest child. When had she thought that fighting would be okay?

"Wow… bringing Blaine and Alice into something that doesn't even have to do with them. I should have guessed you'd pull that card," Cat huffed. She hated when her mother brought her siblings into things like this. Blaine didn't have a single thing to do with this fight. What did her having to go to a different school even matter? Yet, low and behold, his name was being dropped into a conversation it didn't belong in. The same with Alice. Her sister was seventeen, she knew how to take a bus.

This was not a big deal.

"Don't you even try that. This is a big deal because now we have to find another school that will take someone who apparently likes to fight, and Alice is going to have to go with you. I don't have the time to drop you off at one school, Alice at another, and then go to work," Emilie leaned against the counter, her youngest daughter staring angrily at her.

"Why can't Flynn just take one of us to school and you take the other? I think he can spare some time." Cat answered agitatedly.

"Because he's very busy and leaves for work before you're even thinking about waking up and what did I tell you about calling him Flynn?"

Cat shook her head, "I'm not calling him Dad, no matter how much you want me too. He's not my dad and he never will be."

"What's going on? Is Cat going to be able to go back to Carmel?" Alice had come down from her room after hearing the muffled argument and watched as her mother sighed, shaking her head.

"No, Cat can't go back to Carmel. The girl's mother refuses to have her daughter near Cat and threatened to press charges if she tried going back." Emilie said and Alice nodded. She knew something like this would happen, she knew it the minute Cat's fist hit Giselle in the face. While Alice didn't know what had been said or done between the girls, it had to be something bad for Cat to resort straight to violence.

"Where's Cat going to school then?" Alice asked. She'd have to tell the rest of Vocal Adrenaline (like they didn't already know) that they were now short a member.

"You two will probably end up going to McKinley, since it's the closest public high school."

Alice looked at her mother in disbelief, "What do you mean 'you two'? I'm not the one that got expelled!"

"Alice, I can't have you both going to two different schools. I've already been over this with your sister."

Alice huffed, "So I'm going to have to leave my friends because Cat decided it would be cool to punch someone in the face? This is totally unfair!"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we have to go through this again." Alice complained. For being the older sibling, she did complain a lot when Cat really thought about it. Sure, they would have to audition again for McKinley's glee club, The New Directions, but it was better than not being able to perform at all.<p>

"It's not a big deal, Alice. We'll just go in and ask about joining. If they'll take us, we'll audition, if not, then we won't. Simple." Cat said, staring at the closed door and watching the students inside interact with each other.

"…So who's going to ask?"

Cat looked at Alice, who looked somewhat terrified at the idea of having to meet new people. Her sister could sing in front of hundreds, but she couldn't talk to anyone by herself. That, unfortunately, was always left up to her. Cat sighed as she took hold of the door handle, and opened the door, walking calmly into the choir room.

"Spy!" Cat turned to look at a tanned, curly brown haired girl pointing at her and giving her a look like she was scum on the earth.

"Um… hello?" That was really the only response she had after just being called a spy. Cat turned around behind her to see she was alone, "Alice! Get your as… butt in here! I'm not doing this alone!"

Alice rolled her eyes and, shyly, followed her younger sister into the room. She was also greeted with another yell of 'Spy!' by the same girl, who then pointed to them both and yelled 'Spies!', annoying them both.

"You two sing for Vocal Adrenaline! They are here to steal our song ideas!" The girl yelled again and Cat was really starting to get pissed.

"Rachel, calm down. Maybe there is a good reason why they are here." Mr. Schuester, who Cat knew was also the Spanish teacher she would have tomorrow, turned and looked at the two girls, expecting an answer.

"We wanted to join your glee club." Cat said and the girl known as Rachel, exploded again.

"Oh no! We went through this with Jesse last year! No former Vocal Adrenaline members in our glee club because you all just run back to them!"

Cat rolled her eyes, "You know, that would be a really good theory, the whole 'Running back to Vocal Adrenaline' idea, if it weren't for two little things. One, My sister and I aren't Jesse St. Douchebag and number two, I am not allowed back at Carmel which means I'm not allowed back in Vocal Adrenaline. Alice, my sister, can't go because our mother's pretty much paranoid about us going to different schools. So Willow, if I were you, I'd shut up before you get a first-hand demonstration of why I got kicked out."

* * *

><p>Kurt watched as the two girls, Cat and Alice, preformed their auditions in front of the rest of the Glee club. They were good, as good as Rachel had said they were. Their song selections, aside from their talent, also helped win him over, because it was well known that Kurt had a slight obsession with all things Broadway.<p>

He was taken aback by Cat's performance of 'No Good Deed', which she had explained was one of her favorite songs from 'Wicked' and Kurt couldn't help but imagine her playing a stunning Elphaba. Alice though, had chosen something a little more classic, 'You'll Never Walk Alone' from Carousel and Kurt applauded loudly with the rest of the Glee club when she finished.

The only one who wasn't thrilled about their obvious acceptance into the group was Rachel, but everyone knew it was because the two new girls represented a challenge for her. Maybe now there could be a more equal distribution of solos instead of everyone having to listen to Rachel all the time.

"Hey, I'm Cat."

Kurt looked to his left, somewhere that normally went unoccupied, "Kurt. Nice comeback to Rachel, calling her 'Willow' and everything."

"It's easy to come up with jabs to people height when they often happen to be shorter than you. She has to be what? Five-two? What's easier than referring to her as a dwarf?"

Kurt smiled. He figured he could get along with her, provided her sister and she didn't do exactly what Rachel said and run back to Vocal Adrenaline after a few weeks at McKinley.

"Don't worry, I was serious when I said I couldn't go back to Carmel. Punching people in the face tends to get you kicked out of places, no matter if you're in one of the best show choirs in the country. They told me that as long as I didn't go back, the girl's mother wouldn't press charges against me," Cat shrugged. "In all actuality, I'm glad to be the hell out of there. Nothing but boys with over-inflated egos and girls too concerned with their appearances."

Kurt stared at her, "How did you know that…"

"That you were thinking about if my sister and I would just ditch your team like Jesse did last year? You had it written all over your face. There are a few other things there that I can't make out, though, that seem familiar." Cat stared at Kurt closely. Something about the way he was, body language wise, was familiar to her, but she just couldn't place her finger on it.

She looked over to Alice, who sat near a boy in a wheelchair and some blonde girls in cheerleading uniforms. While she knew her sister had put up a fight about being transferred, Cat couldn't help but wonder if her sister was as glad of being out of Vocal Adrenaline as she was.

* * *

><p><em>Hey everyone! It's ze Crackbunney!<em>

_I'm sorry that this chapter took forever to type out, but I didn't really know how to go forward. I had this option, with Cat and Alice's transfers to McKinley, or I had an entirely different chapter written out during school involving Kurt. I decided that this one was a little bit better than the other (but Kurt's chapter isn't being thrown into the fire yet! Hehe!) _

_I really want to know what how people feel about Cat and Alice. While they are important to this story, I want to know you're thoughts on them. What do you think about Cat's 'violent' action or Alice's complaints of leaving school? Should their mother have really taken Alice out to go with Cat, or left her at Carmel with the rest of Vocal Adrenaline?_

_Thanks for all you're support and again, I'm sorry it took so long! I love you all!_

_-Crackbunney. _


	5. Chapter 5

It had never really occurred to him that cutting could be a solution. He had read about people who had tried it, people his age, and he knew what they said it did to them. That it had made them feel better about… well, everything. They felt better about themselves, life, and the days ahead. It was like a drug that helped them get through the day.

Kurt thought it was sick.

He put the thought of it from his mind, and went back to his life. Walking the hall of his school and avoiding the jocks, never in the mood for a slushie to the face or a locker shove. Most days, he was successful and that made him feel better. He liked making it to Glee rehearsal without having to change clothes or limping in. He could actually enjoy his day, and he never took those days for granted.

He was also spending time with Cat, the girl who was in Vocal Adrenaline, as she tended to take the set to the right of him while her sister sat near the front. He had learned that she was actually a very sweet, if not sometimes hot-headed, person. They shared a few similarities. However, Wicked was not one of them. While Cat had sung it for her audition, she wasn't a die-hard fan of the musical, and Kurt loved every song and scene from it.

"You and some of the other glee girls should come over one day. We could have a sleepover or something." Cat suggested as they walked down one of McKinley's many hallways. Kurt nodded thoughtfully, "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. The rest of the girls could really get to know Ali…" Kurt was immediately cut off by a rough shove into an open locker door and a cruel laugh.

" 'Sup homo?"

Cat quickly helped Kurt up and turned back, "Hey, you can't just shove him like that!"

Karofsky looked at Cat, "Really? Who's going to stop me? Not a stick figure like you that's for sure."

"I may be a stick figure but I can kick your ass and land you in the hospital so fast you won't even know what happened." Kurt watched Cat confront Karofsky and noted that nothing of what she said was lost to the other boy. Finn himself averaged 6'3 or 6'2 and stood slightly taller than Karofsky, Cat averaged 6'0 and she glared the bully straight in the eye. Kurt was sure, just from the tone of her voice and her body language, that she was a little way past pissed off.

"Normally, I pay people like you no mind, but if you ever hurt him again, I'll kick you in the balls so hard that you'll wake up with a vagina you gargantuan nimrod." She threatened, "And I have a tendency to wear steel-toed boots, as an added note. You can tell the rest of your little bonehead friends that the threat follows through for everyone."

With that, she turned away from Karofsky and back to Kurt, linking her arm with his and leading him away. Kurt said nothing as he tried keeping up with her fast pace, his shoulder throbbing in a dull pain. Cat still looked furious when they entered the empty choir room, mumbling under her breath what Kurt assumes are threats. He pays her no mind and walks up the riser to his usual seat.

"Kurt, you're bleeding."

Kurt sighed and looked over his shoulder where the throbbing originated, and sure enough there was a tear in the fabric of his shirt and a small wound. He reached into his messenger bag and pulled out an alcohol wipe along with a Band-Aid, "Help me out?"

Cat looked at the boy in front of her and walked up the riser, "You carry stuff like this in your backpack? You expect to get pushed into lockers daily?" She frowned as she tore the package open and started wiping at the cut on Kurt's shoulder. He hissed and shook his head.

"Not usually, but about a week or two ago I got tossed into a dumpster and something in there cut me on my back. I didn't have anything with me so I just waited for it to stop bleeding and dabbed at it with some toilet paper before changing and going to class. I could help but think about how disgusting it was that germs and bacteria from whatever it was that cut me was just festering in there, so I bought these and have been carrying them ever since." He explained, handing her the Band-Aid and moving his shoulder a bit, "Good as new, see?"

"Kurt… be honest with me. Does this stuff happen often? All the locker shoving and dumpster tosses?" Cat stared him and he shook his head, "No, it rarely happens. Karofsky is just rough when he decides to run me into something."

"You'll tell me if it happens again, right? I'm your friend and I'll stand by what I said out there. I will kick his ass, even if he probably outweighs me by about 150 pounds." She looked at him with honesty. Nothing was more important to her right now then having Kurt know that he wasn't alone here, that someone did care about him.

The thing was, Kurt had heard it before. He had heard the whole 'I'll kick Karofsky's ass for you' speech before and everyone always seemed to fall flat when it came to keeping their words. The words coming out Cat's mouth weren't making a dent in Kurt's mind, they were overused.

"Sure, You'll be the first to know."

* * *

><p>"I think he lied to me." Cat said as she worked on her Spanish assignment.<p>

"Maybe you're just overanalyzing Cat, I'm sure this was just some random incident." Alice said, flipping through the channels on the television as her sister sat on the floor, shaking her head.

"I'd rather overanalyze then not pay attention at all. Remember Blaine's bullying, what happened to him? We almost lost him, if you hadn't walked into his room…"

"Cat! I know what would have happened, and I would really like to not talk about it. It's the past, we've all moved on from that, and I would really like for you to not bring it up again." Cat looked and saw that Alice had paled a little, meaning that she too had thought of the day they almost lost their big brother.

The two resumed their activities in silence, the sound of the TV being the only noise in the room for a while until their mother came home.

"Hey girls, how was school?" Their mother smiled and hung her coat on the rack near the door, their step-father walking in as well.

"Hey Mom, Dad. School was fine, nothing odd." Alice mimicked her mother's smile and went back to flipping channels. The adults looked to Cat, who kept her face buried in the Spanish book.

"Catherine, how was school?" Her mother asked, and Cat nodded.

"Just as Alice reported, there was nothing strange. Totally normal day except for this evil Spanish phrase I can't figure out." She answered, looking back at the word, "What the hell does '_rizado_' mean?"

"Curly." Alice answered, not taking her eyes off the TV, "Why are you trying to do that all in one night? It's not even due until Monday, you have all weekend."

"Alice, you don't have any homework you need to be working on, do you?" Their mother asked, walking past the two girls as she headed towards the kitchen, and Alice shook her head.

"I finished all mine in study hall, it was only a few math problems and a science lab report. I finished it in like twenty minutes." She said and Cat glared.

"Lucky…"

Alice stuck her tongue out at her younger sister and went back to her TV. Cat went back to homework, but after a few more minutes, decided that her sister was right and closed the book.

"You know what I was thinking? We should have a sleepover."

Alice looked to her sister, who was still seated on the floor with her legs sticking out from underneath the coffee table, "A sleepover? What are you, eight?"

"Just, think about it. We could have all the glee club girls over, and Kurt, and we could have some fun while getting to know them. It'd be great!" Cat said as Alice sighed.

"I don't know Cat, we've only been there two weeks, are you sure you want to start having them over? What if they decided you're being too friendly or something, and they start to hate you?"

Cat hadn't thought of anything like that, she just thought of it as a good idea. Even Kurt had said it was a good idea, hadn't he? She just wanted to have something for everyone to be involved in, especially after what she had seen today. She looked at Alice, who had once again turned her attention to whatever she was watching, and then to her mom. Deciding that Alice would probably be against the idea no matter what, she rose from the floor and walked into the kitchen.

"I hope you girls want pizza, because your dad's ordering online."

Cat shrugged, "As long as Flynn keeps the mushrooms off mine, I'm good."

"Cat, what did I say about calling him Flynn?" The girl ignored the question.

"Mom, can Alice and I have a sleepover with some girls, plus one gay boy, from school on Friday since Blaine isn't coming home until Saturday?" She asked and her mother looked at her strangely.

"Cat, you want to have a sleepover? Actually… you and Alice want to have people over to our house in general? That's something new, but I'm afraid not." Emilie said. Cat's face fell.

"Why not?"

Emilie looked to her youngest child, "Because you punched that one girl in the face and caused all these problems of having to transfer you both out. You didn't think you were just going to get away scott-free, did you?"

Cat ducked her eyes down to the floor. She _had_ forgotten about that little incident, mainly because it seemed so unimportant and small to her that it had no use being latched to her memory… until her mother brought it up. Still, she couldn't help but think this sleepover would be a good idea, something to do while they had the chance. She just needed a way to get her mother to agree, despite having just been told why she _couldn't _have one.

"But mom, you don't understand, I really think we should have this." Cat said, "There's this boy at school, his name's Kurt, and I think he's really down. Today he got shoved in a locker by a jock because he's gay. This kid was prepared for bleeding and injury mom. I kind of want to have this so he can feel better… if it makes sense."

Yes, this was low, even for Cat's standards. Still, she knew that if she could tug her mother's heartstrings with this story, to make her think of Blaine, then she would win.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Kurt received a text from Cat.<p>

"_Hey, bring some pajamas to school with you tomorrow! You're spending the night at my house! …Invite the other girls too because I don't have their numbers. :P "_

Kurt couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p><em>Hi everyone! <em>

_I'm terribly sorry that I failed to update **all summer long**, but that's all fixed now! I'm going to update more often and maybe post a few oneshots that I've been working on instead of my schoolwork. I've only been in school a month and I already have a bad case of senioritis! Help! xD_

_Anyway, in other news! I got someone to beta this story, and they are awesome, wonderful, a total angel if I do say so myself! She's beta-ed the other four chapters of this story and she did this one as well (which might be another added factor as to why this one took so long :P ) I wanna thank her for doing this. She also has a tumblr, so if you guys wanna follow her it's **h t t p : / / cantdenytruelove . tumblr . com ** _

_Well... that's pretty much all I have to say about this right now, besides to keep an eye out for updates, to review what you thought about this chapter, and even to send me your thoughts about what you might even think will happen in the story. _

_I guess I should go work on those new stories now ;)_

_-Crackbunney_


End file.
